The Spacebots (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) (Season 2)
Season 2 is the second season of ''The Spacebots'' planned to be made by TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Sam Spacebot - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Simon Spacebot - Tim Templeton (Boss Baby) *Seth Spacebot - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Soleil Spacebot - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Sarah Spacebot - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Sally Spacebot - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Jay Spacebot - SpongeBob SquarePants *Patty Spacebot - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Orbit - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Comet - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Nebulana - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Sour Venus - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Columba - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Commander Zurg - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *Zoidberg - Bobby (Animaniacs) *Ziggy - Pesto (Animaniacs) *Toxic - Squit (Animaniacs) *Space Princess - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Princess Silia Spacebot - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Jack Spacebot - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Carl Spacebot - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Robbie Spacebot - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Karita Spacebot - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Amy Spacebot - Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *Lucy Spacebot - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bianca Blastoff - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Princess Malina Spacebot - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Princess Nilam Spacebot - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Bloomina Spacebot - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Princess Melody Spacebot - Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *Princess Arielna Spacebot - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Princess Kellia Spacebot - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Princess Tilana Spacebot - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Princess Rilana Spacebot - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Princess Uirla Spacebot - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Zip and Zap - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mr. Grisgem - Little Bad Wersent (The Fryguy Show) *Justin Grisgem - Jude the Big Evil Guy (The Fryguy Show) Episodes # Attack of The Turbo Spacebots (September 26, 1987) # Escape from Evil Freemaker Genie/Louise's New Chem Purse (October 3, 1987) # Space It Till You Make It/The Spacebots' Summertime Fun (October 10, 1987) # Louise, Emmy and Lil's Night Out/Spaceland Goes Undercover (October 17, 1987) # Phil's Overcoming Flight Troubles/Spacebusters (October 24, 1987) # Spaced and Confused/Space Spinners (October 31, 1987) # The Spacebots' Fun Time/Spaceland Roomates (November 7, 1987) # Space Light Fright/Tim's Invention Trouble (November 14, 1987) # Spaced and Out of The Black Hole in The Galaxy/Louise's Bad Hair Day (November 21, 1987) # Spaceland Skiing/Alien Invader Adventures (November 28, 1987) # Gene, Tim, Phil, Louise, Emmy and Lil take a Vacation (December 5, 1987) # Space Bubbles/Princess Louise Belcher, Princess Emmy and Princess Lil DeVille (December 12, 1987) # The Return of The Space Monsters (December 19, 1987) # Beach Blanket Bangle/Spacestrucked (December 26, 1987) Gallery Gene Belcher.png|Gene Belcher as Sam Spacebot Tim-templeton-pose.png|Tim Templeton as Simon Spacebot Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Seth Spacebot Louise Belcher.png|Louise Belcher as Soleil Spacebot Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Sarah Spacebot Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sally Spacebot SpongeBob.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Jay Spacebot Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Patty Spacebot Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Orbit Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Comet Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Nebulana Wendy O. Koopa..png|Wendy O. Koopa as Sour Venus Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Columba Rosalina.png|Princess Rosalina as Space Princess Bright Heart Raccoon in The Factory of Uncaring.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Jack Spacebot Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Carl Spacebot Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Robbie Spacebot Treat Heart Pig in The Two Princesses-0.png|Treat Heart Pig as Karita Spacebot WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Amy Spacebot Hilda Hippo.jpg|Hilda Hippo as Lucy Spacebot FE780729-AD05-48D4-A91B-236DEEF8EE11.jpeg|Brandy Harrington as Bianca Blastoff Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Princess Malina Spacebot Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Princess Nilam Spacebot Dot 1.jpg|Dot Warner as Princess Bloomina Spacebot Melodytchi.png|Melodytchi as Princess Melody Spacebot Memetchi.png|Memetchi as Princess Arielna Spacebot Pepper-mildred-clark-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.02.jpg|Pepper Clark as Princess Kellia Spacebot Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|GoGo Tomago as Princess Tilana Spacebot Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Princess Rilana Spacebot Kimi Finster.png|Kimi Finster as Princess Uirla Spacebot Chip.jpg|Chip as Zip Dale.jpg|Dale as Zap Category:TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Category:Seasons Category:The Spacebots Seasons Category:TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz's Seasons Category:TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz's Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2